Pleasantly Sweet
by missanimefan
Summary: Izuru is depressed now because Gin is gone. Hisagi feels the need to cheer Izuru up with some sweet whipcream... Warnings: Yaoi, sex, fluff... HisagixIzuru For a request


**Title:** Pleasantly Sweet

**Pair:** HisagixIzuru

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Yaoi, sex, fluff

**Summary:** Izuru is depressed now because Gin is gone. Hisagi feels the need to cheer Izuru up with some sweet whipcream...

**Authors Note:** Hi! As some have noticed, I currently take request =D So this was a request of Tsukitaiskishiromaru! This is for you! Thanks! Hope you all enjoy xP This is my first attempt to write one with these particular characters X) But it should be as good as my other stuff since I'm fairly familiar with all the Bleach characters.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned them I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. Now would I?

* * *

Blond hair laid splayed on his desk, the pin to sign papers now on the floor. His eyes were closed, giving off the impression he had fallen asleep.

Hisagi stood at the doorway watching the male with his arms crossed and shook his head,"Izura!"

The blond jumped up and blinked a few times,"Oh. Hi Hisagi."

The man shook his head and stared at the blond,"You look tired... what's wrong with you? You seem to be more distant lately..." A fragment of concern shone in his voice and the blond just blinked.

"Nothing..."he looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. How could he tell him that he was thinking about how Gin just up and left? How he wished Gin were still here, even if it meant doing all the mans paperwork? He felt terrible. After all, Hisagi had been helping him with everything instead of mourning about the loss of his captain like Kira was.

"Don't lie to me,"the voice sounded as if being stabbed, looking up he could see the other was hurt by his silence.

He looked down again,"I'm sorry... It's... It's just-"A knock sounded and he looked over Hisagis shoulder at the red head now standing there. Hisagi looked over his shoulder with a somewhat annoyed glare.

"What,"he asked, the annoyance ringing in his tone and making Izura shiver.

"Wanna come drinking with Matsumoto and me tonight,"Renji grinned his idiotic grin.

"No th-"Izura began but was cut off by a certain raven.

"Course we do, Renji."

"Great! I'll tell her! Be ready in a hour and wear human clothes,"He grinned and ran off. Hisagi turned back to the blond with a devious smirk.

"What are you planning,"Kira sighed, knowing that smirk from the many time the raven would pull a stunt.

"Oh nothing. Now go get changed in some human attire, we have to catch them in a hour."

"Fine."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX One Hour Later **

Kira sighed as he walked beside Hisagi. His blue jeans and baggy blue shirt felt annoying compared to his soul reaper clothes. He could see how Hisagi could stand those tight fitting jeans and tight black shirt... although the way it portrayed his figure was nice to the eyes... He mentally slapped himself, '_Stop thinking like that!_'

"IZURA!"

Kira blinked and looked back at Hisagi who was smirking,"You started spacing out." He decided to spare him and not add the 'after looking at me' part.

"O-oh. Sorry,"Izura looked away, hoping the red now covering his face would be unseen.

Hisagi laughed and shook his head,"We're here." He knocked on the door and heard a loud laugh before someone bumbled over to the door, almost tripping themselves. Rangiku opened the door with a smile.

"Hey guys! We almost thought you weren't gonna show up! We invited Ichigo and Orihime too!"

Hisagi rubbed the back of his head and smiled sheepishly,"Sorry about that. They didn't get drunk yet, did they?"

She laughed,"Nooo! If they had I'm sure they would be screwing on the couch."

Hisagi laughed,"True. That happened last time after all." He glanced at Kira who seemed to find this conversation uncomfortable and glanced to Rangiku who seemed to notice too.

"Well come in!" She opened the door and moved aside. Kira and Hisagi nodded and walked in.

**~ A mere short time later ~  
**

Renji was laying on Ichigo who was on the ground and just as naked as him. Rangiku and Orihime cuddled together on the couch fast asleep. Izura had only sipped his drink, Hisagi doing the same. Izura was a light drinker, as he had learned last time the two drank a glass of sake, and didn't want to fall asleep or not know what was going on. Hisagi on the other hand had plans, simple as that, and being drunk would have killed those very plans.

"Hey Izura."

The blond looked at him,"Yeah?"

"Its late and my place is closer since were in squad 10, so would you like to stay at my place tonight,"the raven offered, although he already was certain of the answer.

"Um... I don't want to impose or anything..."he twiddled his fingers, looking up and Hisagi.

"Don't worry. No one lives with me so it's not like you have to worry. Besides, I don't mind,"he smiled reassuringly.

Kira stayed silent before nodding,"Well if you don't mind, then I guess so."

Hisagi got up,"Great. Let's get going before they wake up and want us to drink more,"he laughed as he made his way to the door.

Kira smiled,"Yeah."

**---------------------- Hisagis House --------------------**

Izura watched as the raven opened the door and gestured him to go in. When he did he glanced around at the blank walls then to the bed at the far end of the hall.

"If you go straight ahead you should reach my room. Its sound proof and has no windows so it may seem quiet. I need to grab something so I'll check on you once I'm done. Okay?"

Izura nodded and Hisagi went to another room, presumably the kitchen. He stood for a moment before finally heading to the place he was told to. When he got there he noted the raven design of the lamp and color of the bed blankets. He smiled a little to himself, wondering if the man had some obsession with the blackish-purple color. As if on cue said man walked in the room.

"Its my favorite color,"he commented as if knowing what the blond was thinking.

Kira jumped slightly and looked at the blanket in fascination, earning a chuckle behind him,"I wondered..."

Hisagi walked forward and leaned on him gently, his breath ghosting over the blonds neck,"There is a reason I didn't get drunk you know,"he watched as Izura shivered,"First off, tell me what was bothering you."

Kira took a slightly dragged out breath,"I...I was..."he voice lowered,"thinking about how Captain Ichimaru left..."

Hisagi raised a brow, carefully leading them forward,"Hm? Why didn't you just say so? Did you think I'd be upset?" Kira nodded and received a laugh,"Don't be silly. I've thought the same about Kaname. It was hard for everyone when they left... Maybe worse being for Hinamori..."

Kira agreed on that. The girl had been betrayed and yet she was still obsessed over the man who tried to kill her.

"There's nothing to worry about. We just have to look ahead,"Hisagi gently laid Kira on the bed and climbed up after, leaning forward to the blonds ear,"Just think of what you have still."

Kira smiled slightly,"Your always the one who makes things better..."

Hisagi nipped his neck and smirked,"Allow me to help you again then." He slipped Izuras shirt off and leaned over him, lapping his nipple gently as a hand preoccupied the other. Kira let out a small moan and shivered as Hisagis free hand brought the can of whip cream, that Kira hadn't noticed, closer. The free hand shook it and he sat up with a smirk as his hand unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, slowly removing them. He smirked and hovered over the tent in the blonds boxers, letting a few puffs of his warm breath tease it.

"Nyyyh. Hisagi-saaaan,"the blond whimpered, writhing slightly.

Hisagi smirked and pulled the fabric off, letting his breath ghost again. Kira groaned, hand on his hip preventing him from trying to arch to it. With a grin, Hisagi put the can near and trailed a line from the bottom of the blonds length to the tip. Kira shivered, a small gasp escaping before turning to a moan when a mouth licked the tip.

"Nyyyyyyyyh!"

The warm cavern engulfed his member and he released a loud moan, clutching the sheets as the tongue twirled around and he slowly bobbed his head. As the boy was distracted, the raven put a little of the creamy sweet on his fingers, rubbing in an almost massaging like way at the blonds entrance. Kira gasped as a finger slid in, but the pleasure of the mouth distracting him from it immediately. Soon after another finger joined and he winced. Hisagi watched carefully for any distress. It only took a couple minutes to adjust, but when the third was added he closed his eyes and let out a labored breath. Hisagi carefully moved them and his mouth distracted, as soon the blond yelped. He smirked around him and repeated the action as he received a string of moans. When he could tell the other was close he removed himself completely, leaving the poor panting Izura in a whimpering mess.

"Shush,"he whispered and slowly removed his shirt as if taunting. Kira growled and reached up, tugging the shirt off quickly and then trying to undo the pants,"A little eager?" He chuckled as Kiras face flushed a bright red. He moved his hands and helped him undo the pants, pulling them off and kicking them to the floor. The male under him flushed darker when he saw the raven wore nothing under. Hisagi laughed.

"I did mention there was a reason I didn't get drunk, right?"

Kira wanted to blush even more at the meaning, but his face was already red as can be,"Nyh..."

Hisagi moved Kiras legs over his shoulders and stroked himself until he was harder. Taking the can of whip cream, he coated his length and postioned, leaning forward and kissing the other.

"Ever done this,"he asked as there mouths parted, a thin line of saliva connecting them as Kira shook his head no and Hisagi smiled,"Good. Then just stay relaxed."

Kira nodded and Hisagi watched him take a few breaths as his body relaxed. He carefully pushed in at a fairly quick but slow enough pace to avoid too much pain. Kiras breath got heavy as he tried to relax himself, slightly wincing at the throbbing shooting through his body.

"Tell me when your ready,"he whispered, watching as a moment passed and Kira nodded.

"R-ready."

Hisagi nodded and slowly began a rhythm of in a out motions. He slowly picked up the pace, now searching for that certain spot-

"Ah! H-Hisagi!"

Ah, there it is.

He kept up a quick pace as he abused that spot, drinking in the delicious moans that seeped from his beautiful blond. He loved how delicious he looked with his hair splayed, eyes shut, panting and sweat as he gripped the sheets and his toes curled. He licked said mans ear and wrapped a hand around his leaking erection, pumping in time with each thrust. Kiras breath got heavier as he let out a scream, his seed covering his chest and the raven hand as said males seed spilled, filling from deep inside him. He let out some gasp to regain his breath as Hisagi lazily pulled out and lay beside him. He picked up the can of whip cream and shook it before squirting it in his mouth. Kira looked over and laughed as the mans tongue poked out of the cream and pretended to dance before finally swallowing the treat.

"You seem happier,"Hisagi commented with a smile as he squirted a little of the cream on his nose and trying to lick it off. Kira laughed lightly, leaning over and licking it off before kissing him deeply. He moved away, a stand of saliva breaking as he spoke.

"Like you said... We have to head, right?" He smiled a peaceful smile as he cuddled into Hisagi who hugged him close, resting his chind on the blond head.

"Yup." He waited for the blond to fall asleep and used a hand to grab the can, eating what was left before tossing it aside. Pulling the blanket over them, yawning before joining his beloved blond in a peaceful slumber...

* * *

**Annnnnnnd THERE! I was struck with the words so it felt like it flowed pretty well... It was a little to sweet for my normal taste, but I got the mood fixed in my mind and couldn't change it... besides, the prompt allowed room for it lol.**

**Hope you liked. As you may or may not know, this was first time I wrote this pairing. I spent like 5 hours working on it since I didn't want to lose the vibe._.'**

**Please review!  
**


End file.
